Valentine's Day 2017 Event
Ah, love... Birds chirping, the sun shines so bright, the world is more beautiful. It's the ideal occasion to create or reinforce the bond you have with the person that has your heart. To get to know them better or to confirm what you already know on him. Log in each day and complete your daily objectives, in order to accumulate flirts to call the boys and respond to their questions! How well do you know these handsome Sweet Amoris hearts? Event Summary During the 2017 Valentine's Day Event, players could participate by finishing four daily objectives that would reward them with an event exclusive currency, Flirt. If players failed to finish the daily objectives or didn't feel like waiting each day for the objectives to refresh, the option to purchase Flirts for 10AP each was available. The Flirt currency was used to call one of the My Candy Love boys, which include Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, and Kentin. The player was able to choose which boy to call and could do so in any order. One phone call cost one Flirt. A new window would open, showing a cellphone with a picture of the boy that the player picked. Each boy asked a variety of questions and players received one event exclusive outfit item with each correct answer they gave. Wrong answers resulted in no item given and the player would need to pay another Flirt to try again. The boys' questions were personal things about themselves and their preferences, so knowledge of each boy was necessary to answer each question. Players needed to correctly answer a total of seven questions to receive the full event outfit that was exclusive to each boy and one final question was to receive a piece of an illustration. Once the illustration piece had been earned, players could no longer call that particular boy. There were a total of 35 outfit items to collect and five illustration pieces to complete the final illustration. The event ran from February 14th at 11am to February 24th at midnight for a total of 11 days. Announcement The main administrator of My Candy Love opened a thread detailing the rewards of the event and how to get them. You can read the announcement here. Fairy Announcements After doing a certain action, a pop-up of Agatha would appear. Here are some of the things see said. ;First day "Oh, love... It's Valentine's Day at Sweet Amoris and many surprises await on the event page. Don't wait any longer, listen to your heart and follow Cupid's call. Gather Flirts and test your knowledge of the high school boys." ;Going to the event page "Oh, love... Birds are chirping, the sun is shining bright, the world is more beautiful. Log in each day and complete your objective: Find Cupid, walk around Sweet Amoris, play the mini-games to receive Flirts and test your knowledge of the high school boys." ;Subsequent log-ins "Congrats on your diligence! You received one Firt by logging in today. Go to the event page to retrieve it." ;After finding Cupid "Wonderful! You found the charming Cupid, or maybe he's the one that found you... Go to the event page to retrieve your reward." ;After moving in an episode "Stop right there! Thanks to your movements in the game today, you just received one Flirt. Go to the event page to retrieve it." ;After obtaining every reward "Congratulations, Cupid can be proud of you! You unlocked all of the event gifts!" Daily Objectives Log In The easiest way to earn Flirt is to log in every day of the event, which earns players 1 Flirt. Finding Cupid Cupid can be found all over the site pages, so players need to look in a numerous amount of places. When found, Cupid flies around the screen at a relatively slow pace and needs to be clicked on to earn 1 Flirt. Episode Progression Using 5 moves in an episode (which uses 10AP in total) earns players 1 Flirt. Mini-Game The mini-game for this event is a Klingo styled game where players need to figure out a mystery word based on 2 starter letters. Players have 5 chances to guess the missing letters to earn 1 Flirt. If they fail to do so, no Flirt will be gained. The mini-game was available to play once a day. Unlike the other features of the event, the mini-game can still be played even after completing the entire event. However, no Flirt will be earned for completing it even if the answer is correct. Answers found so far: Adore, Amourous, Ardor, Charm, Cocoa, Conquest, Couple, Cuddle, Cupid, Dally, Darling, Embrace, Emotion, Enamored, Flame, Flirt, Fondness, Galant, Idyll, Kisses, Lover, Loyalty, Marriage, Passion, Poetry, Relation, Rings, Romance, Sensual, Smooch, Steamy, Union Questions and Outfits Illustration Illustration-Event Valentines2017-All.jpg Asset Gallery Happy Cupid.png Trivia Kentin's original sprite in the phone for congratulating the player was his thumb's up pose, but it was distorted due to lack of space. It was later updated to his normal smiling face. Valentines 2017 Kentin-Correct v1.png Category:Index Category:Events